Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 15: The Noid Of Some People
by 1942
Summary: Having ordered a Family Pizza from Domino's Pizza, Winry and the rest of the Elric family are happily waiting to get their pizza with a side of a 2-liter Pepsi. But when The Lightning tried to order a Family Pizza for himself, Domino's told him that they're all out, enraging him as he frees Domino's evil mascot, The Noid from his imprisonment to ruin the Elric family's pizza!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 15: The Noid Of Some People

Episode 15

"The Noid Of Some People"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 30, 12:00 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in its backyard, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their winter clothes, are happily having a good snowball fight, then Winry opens the back door to tell them that she ordered out the Family Pizza from Dominoes Pizza and a two-liter Pepsi for the whole family. "Kids! We're having Domino's Pizza's Family Pizza for lunch!" Winry called out with her left hand over her cheek. **"PIZZA!? ALRIGHT!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cheered as they rush back inside with a giggling Winry closing and locking the back door afterwards. A bored Edward, in the kitchen in his normal clothes, is waiting for the Domino's pizza delivery boy to arrive with his, Winry and the kids' Family Pizza while tapping his right fingers on the kitchen table and his left hand on his bored face, with a happy Rosie, in her high chair next to her father giggling for food, then Winry and the kids enter the kitchen, ready to ask Edward their pizza is finally here. "Edward, is our pizza here yet?" Winry asked as she shrugs her shoulders. "Do you see our pizza here?" Edward asked rhetorically as they hear the doorbell ring, meaning the delivery boy is finally here! To which Edward rushes to the front door to answer it and get their pizza, and when he opened it, he saw the teenage delivery, who has curly orange hair, large freckles and severe acne and wears a Domino's Pizza delivery uniform, holding the Elric family's Family Pizza in his arms. "Here's your pizza, mister." The Delivery Boy said as he hands a starving Edward the pizza. "That'll be 0.50 Cenz, please." The Delivery Boy finished as he reaches his right hand out so Edward can pay 0.50 Cenz for the pizza, to which he happily does after getting some from his left side pocket, then the delivery boy leaves after Edward closes the front door in delight. "Edward! The pizza!" Winry called offscreen as Edward heads over to the kitchen with their Family Pizza. "Right here!" Edward exclaimed as he enters the kitchen with their pizza, making the kids bounce up and down while cheering, with Winry rubbing her hands together while she licks her tongue over her mouth in hunger, then Edward places the pizza in the middle of the table and opens the pizza box, which reveals a table-sized supreme pizza! Then Winry and the kids happily sit down to eat their pizza, while Edward gets the pizza cutter from the drawer under the sink, then heads back to his wife and kids' pizza to cut the pizza into ten equal pieces, which he gladly did, then remembers to get the pizza peel from where he got the pizza cutter. Edward walks over to the drawer to get the pizza peel, to which he does, and after that, Edward returns to the table once again and peels out two pieces for Winry, two pieces for Maes, two pieces for Trisha Jr. and two pieces for himself after placing each family member's pizza slice on their plates, except for Rosie, since she can't eat solid food yet, but she was okay with it, having her baby formula given to her by Winry after pulling it out from her breasts. But Maes stuck his head under the table and secretly gave Den, who was hiding under the table long before his owners occupied the table, his second piece of pizza, making the happy dog lick the melty cheese off his mouth with a smile.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 30, 1999 12:00 PM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - January 30, 1999 12:00 PM

But little did they know, The Lightning is hungrily watching the Elrics eating their Family Pizza from The Lightning Wing Bridge on his Lightning Chair's computer screen via a Lightning Crow perched on the branch of an ice and snow-covered tree. "You greedy, piggish Elrics!" The Lightning hissed as he clunches his right fist in jealousy. "You think you can have an entire, table-sized pizza all to yourselves and eat it like there's no tomorrow!?" The Lightning asked loudly as the scene cuts to a close up of The Lightning's clunched right fist producing small streaks of lightning. "Well **TWO** can play at this game!" The Lightning growled as he activates The Lightning Chair's built-in telephone from its right armrest and decides to order a Family Pizza himself through Domino's Pizza's phone number after dialing it! Then Domino's instantly answers The Lightning's call as The Lightning grabs his chair's built-in telephone with his right hand. "Thank you for calling Domino's Pizza! How may we help you?" The Female Domino's Pizza Voice asked as The Lightning started to chuckle evilly while acidic saliva foams from his hungry, Xenomorph mouth. "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery, I'd like a large, extra thick Family Pizza!" The Lightning exclaimed hungrily as he waits for the female Domino's Pizza voice to give him his request. "I'm sorry sir, we're all out of Family Pizzas, we should have them back in stock in a few moths, I'm sorry for this inconvenience, have a nice day." The Female Domino's Pizza voice finished as she hangs up the phone, enraging The Lightning as he furiously smashes his chair's built-in telephone with his right fist, partially destroying the chair itself, then roars in hunger and fury. **"YOU PIZZA-HATING MOTHER FUCKERS! IF I DON'T GET PIZZA, I'LL JUST KILL IT! AND I KNOW JUST THE VILLAIN FOR THE JOB!"**

The Lightning roared as he heads to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to get a filthy, web and chain-covered 1960's Domino's pizza box from under the shelf where The Lightning Book is stored to free the pizza mascot gone-bad called The Noid after ten years of being imprisoned! All while he returns to the bridge. "Don't worry my pizza destroying friend! So you will exact revenge on those who've wrongfully imprisoned! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he tears The Noid's pizza box imprisonment in half, freeing the crazy mascot as he crazily bounces up and down all over the bridge while laughing, annoying The Lightning until the latter grabs The Noid with his body tentacles and drags him over to him to give him his pizza destroying mission. "Noid, listen up, I've freed you from your ten year imprisonment! So now **I'M** your master!" The Lightning said as The Noid nods retardetly with a smile. "Oh thank you, Lord Lightning!" The Noid thanked as he hugged The Lightning. "How can I ever repay you?" The Noid asked as he respectfully breaks his hug with The Lightning, the latter of whom started to grin evilly with his Xenomorph teeth. "Well, for one thing, I want you to go down to Earth, invade the Elric family's house and **DESTROY THEIR FAMILY PIZZA!"** The Lightning roared evilly as acidic saliva foams from his hungry, Xenomorph mouth. "You can count on me, Lord Lightning!" The Noid replied as he salutes The Lightning and crazily bounces his way down to Earth to destroy the Elric family's pizza after breaking out through the ship's front door, although this didn't bother The Lightning, he was more focused on destroying the Elrics' pizza. **"WAIT AND SEE, ELRICS! ONCE THE NOID DESTROYS YOUR PIZZA, YOU'LL FEEL THE PAIN OF NOT GETTING SUCH A UNIQUE PIZZA! HHHHAAA!"** The Lightning laughed with only the back of his body being shown while the screen zooms out of him.

The Elric Family Household, Resembool, Amestris - January 30, 12:01 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den, who is now seen and approved to eat his owners' pizza, are happily eating their Family Pizza while Rosie is happily eating her baby formula, but then they hear high-pitched laughing coming from out the back door, where The Noid finally reveals himself, jumps in the air and stomps the Elric family's pizza to icky, gooey pieces! Making Edward furious while Winry and Den gasp in horror and all the kids crying violently, since The Noid successfully ruined their pizza, then Winry, who is carrying a crying Rosie, Den and the kids hide under the table and whimper in fear while the kids cry violently. An enraged Edward then charges at The Noid, who jumped off the pizza he stomped before Edward can even grab him, causing the ruined pizza to splat into Edward's face, making The Noid laugh as he points at Edward, though this made Edward angrier as he snarls loudly as The Noid crazily bounces up to the cabinets over the sink. Edward then tried to catch The Noid a second time, but once Edward reached The Noid's second location in the house, The Noid hits Edward really hard in the forehead with the cabinets' door, then crazily bounces down back on the floor to kill Winry, Den and the kids, exactly how he ruins pizzas! All while a small, purple bruise on Edward's forehead lets out a tiny drop of blood as he covers it with his right hand, grunting in pain while doing so. But once Edward saw The Noid about to kill his family he jumps off the cabinets and pounces The Noid by surprise, beating him to a pulp afterwards, but then the latter started to cry violently, causing Edward to stop beating him up as he realizes what he was doing was wrong. "Edward, please, I didn't mean to ruin you and your family's pizza or kill them, The Lightning sent me to destroy your pizza and you!" The Noid said as he gets up with severe wounds on him, including a really bad nosebleed. **"YOU'RE LYING! ANYONE WHO WORKS FOR LIGHTNING IS OUR ENEMY AND CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED!"**

Edward snarled as The Noid begins to pull a newspaper article from 1989 from the N button on his chest, then passes it to Edward so he can read it. "Domino's Can't Avoid The Noid Anymore?" Edward started to read as he sees the under-lined headline next to the rectangular picture of The Noid with the latter's full name under it. "Character imprisoned for pizza company treachery." Edward continued to read as he notices the words "By Miguel Balthazar" under what he just read. "The character forced Domino's to make pizzas just for him for the rest of his life or he'll blackmail them with the false accusation of the company serving fake pizza, but while he ate his pizzas, the employees and manager catch him by surprise and sealed The Noid into a Domino's pizza box from the 60's." Edward continued to read as there is a square in the middle of the newspaper that contains what he just read, but once he started to read the main details, he was so horrified by it that he tore the newspaper in pieces, finding out why The Noid turned rogue. "So that's why I'm so treacherous. Is there a way for me to redeem myself after all the evil things I've done for so many years?" The Noid asked as he falls on his knees while Edward scratches his chin, then he instantly thought of a way for The Noid to make up for his sins, resulting in an all better Winry, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den to come out of under the kitchen table. "Noid, instead of trying to ruin Domino's Pizza, you can protect it!" Edward said as The Noid bounces up to Edward and hugs him, who hugs him back. "I'm sorry that I destroyed you and your family's pizza. I'll make it up to you by backfiring The Lightning's pizza ruining plan!" The Noid exclaimed as he respectfully breaks his and Edward's hug, then bounces back up to The Lightning Wing from the back door to betray The Lightning for ruining his new friends' pizza, with Edward, Winry, who is carrying laughing Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den happily watch The Noid bouncing up to The Lightning Wing to betray The Lightning for ruining their pizza while taking turns drinking their 2-liter Pepsi.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 30, 1999 12:02 PM/The Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The Lightning Wing - January 30, 1999 12:02 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The Lightning, who is dressed like a French chef, is happily preparing a Family Pizza of his own for him, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull, who are sitting down at the dining room table and impatiently wait for their pizza. "The Noid had better be here with his mission accomplished! Until then, it's time to sweeten my revenge by making a Family Pizza of my own!" The Lightning said as he uses his ultra-speed to prepare the pizza and puts it in the oven to cook for thirty minutes. Then The Noid renters the ship after bounces back through the ship's front window which he broke through, then he popped out right in front of The Lightning, ready to give his report on his mission. "Have you completed your mission?" The Lightning asked as he puts his hands on his hips, with The Noid whistling with his eyes rolled while his hands are behind his back. "Well...?" The Lightning asked with his arms crossed as he taps his left foot in impatience while raising his right eye, with The Noid still whistling with his eyes rolled while his hands are behind his back until he finally eye pokes The Lightning with his right index and middle finger as it makes a Three Stooges boink sound effect, making The Lightning screech in severe pain as he covers his eyes, then The Noid bounces away, laughing crazily, all while Sebastian and Chef Louis' Les Poissons Fight Song from The Little Mermaid is played through out the entire fight. Then The Noid bounces right on top of the boiling-hot oven, with The Lightning, who now has blue blood protruding from his poked eyes, charging at a mockingly laughing Noid and attempts to tear him apart with his right claws, but the redeemed mascot mockingly dodges off the oven while laughing crazily, resulting in The Lightning to accidentally penetrate the oven with his right claws, which the object's high temperature burns The Lightning's right claws, with a brief close up of his vein-covered eyes being shown, making him scream in agonizing pain afterwards and tries to pull his right hand out of the burning oven, only for the demon to tear it off and gets stuck in his right hand, with The Lightning shaking his right arm to try and get it off, but to no avail. The Noid charges at The Lightning from behind, laughing crazily as he bites The Lightning's butt, which caused the latter to hiss in severe pain as he puts his hands on his bitten butt and hop up and down in severe pain after The Noid bounces away from him while laughing crazily. The Lightning furiously reaches for his utility bet and pulls out seven Lightningrangs with his left claw and throws it at The Noid, but the latter dodged the floor penetrating Lightningrangs by bouncing up and down while laughing crazily until landing on the kitchen's counter top, where he gets a bowl of pizza and throws it at a furious Lightning's face, the latter of whom hisses angrily and activates his built-in lightsaber claw and attempts to slice The Noid while blinded by pizza sauce and snarling angrily with his Xenomorph teeth showing, only to end up tearing the kitchen wall off, which resulted in the kitchen itself being exposed to the sky, to which its strong wind blows off the bowl of pizza sauce off his face spotless, then notices The Noid running all around the kitchen while laughing crazily, to which The Lightning throws an eight Lightningrang at the redeemed mascot, who simply dodges it by comically running really fast from it as the weapon merely penetrates the floor, then reaches the edge of the kitchen, where he blows a raspberry at The Lightning while pulling his rabbit ears. "Having had enough, an infuriated Lightning charges towards him, with the torn off oven still in his right hand and his built-in lightsaber claw still on, with The Noid flipping him off with his tongue out afterwards, this caused the enraged Lightning to try and pounce The Noid as the screen shows his mindless, vein-covered eyes while his foaming, Xenomorph teeth are shown as well. At the dining room, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy and Skull hear a big ruckus coming from the kitchen, worrying them, especially The She-Lightning. "I think I'd better go see what Lightning is up to!" The She-Lightning said with her eyes rolling as she gets off her chair and heads to the kitchen to investigate. Back in the destroyed kitchen, the screen moves to the right to show The Lightning, who severely wounded, blue blood-covered, his cape torn in half and on his knees, but with the torn oven off his right hand and his built-in lightsaber deactivated, is tearing the whole kitchen apart to find and kill The Noid once and for all. **"COME OUT, YOU LITTLE TRAITOR AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"** The Lightning roared as he waves his fists in their air and returns to tearing apart the kitchen to get and kill The Noid. **"LIGHTNING!"** The She-Lightning screamed as she effortlessly knocks the kitchen door down with the force from her right hand, stopping her husband from tearing up their kitchen any further, resulting The Lighting nervously looking at his pissed wife as well as the kitchen's ceiling falling on to of him, covering him in debris. "What are you doing!?" The She-Lightning asked loudly in angry disbelief as she puts her hands on her hips. "Uh I was just uh yuh...I'm sorry my love..." The Lightning muttered as he gives The She-Lightning a nervous giggle while smiling nervously, causing his wife to leave him and the kitchen in disgust.


End file.
